City-State Fortaleza
If vees flares of colors ... it runs. - '''Survivor warning of the Fortaleza Fortaleza is a city strengthened created about the palace andalusi of Alhambra. Lived totally for raiders gang, it is a place emphasized for illegal trades; slavery, sale of weapon, minors' prostitution and etc. A representation of the possible worse thing in the company, a representation of Gomorrah. Background Early Years Founded by a criminal Pre-Guerra called nicknamed Juan Butcher, due to his violent and sadistic modus operandi. Juan survived the nuclear warfare for unknown methods. The theory mas probable is that it was in a nuclear refuge of the army, since his first appearance was endorsed by a horde of raiders by weapon of military degree. Juan directed his butchers for the Desert that was Andalusia until finally it decided to settle, choosing the former palace of Alhambra. With slaves, I strengthen and reconstruct what serious Fortaleza. Adding any class of fortification to defend her, including tanks of they put as anti-armored cannons. Kingdom of the Carnicero The Butcher I am not late in grouping under his person to hundreds of raiders gangs and demas criminal dross, from assassins seriously up to mafias that have survived the nuclear warfare. Prompt Juan the Carnicero organize his criminal forces in formations of combat similar to Warbands of 5000 men. These formations soon received a specialization from light cavalry (motorists) armored cavalry (raiders gangs with improvised fighting vehicle) Infantry, heavy Infantry (deserters and criminals with military experience) and a few of artillery product of the plunder of some military bases with howitzers and mortars. Prompt Juan I organize his criminal forces in formations of combat similar to Bands of War of 5000 men. These formations soon received a specialization from light cavalry (motorists) armored cavalry (raiders gangs with improvised fighting vehicle) Infantry, heavy Infantry (deserters and criminals with military experience) and a few of artillery product of the plunder of some military bases with howitzers and mortars. Military Forces Juan organize the quotas that poseia in military branches that were facilitating his distribution. Army, Cavalry, Mechanized and Air force. Army. The Army was the vertebral column of the military force of Fortaleza. They group a set of infantry that is in the habit of being mobilized afoot or in trucks. His efficiency in combat is comparable to his used greed reflection of his past raider. Cavalry. For the most part, the Cavalry are raiders and skirmishers. They use guerrilla tactics over thousands of standard years of tribal warfare. They specialise in using terrain features and light cover to hide their movements, appearing suddenly over a rise or from behind a ridge and riding quickly down on their enemies, lances levelled and screaming all the while. This shocking spectacle rarely fails to shake enemies and scatter their formations. Mechanized. The Mechanized bodies represent everything near to an army pre-war. Professionals' companies armed for the paper of Infantry Motorized or mechanized In the practice were equipped often with cannons of assault weighed instead of tanks, due to a chronic shortage of tanks comparable to other powers. Such it was emphasizing that they were named Armored Fists Air Force Air Force we refer to half a hundred of Helicopters of assault and transport of troops. The pilots of sound veteran Ghouls of war who have preferred a special paper between the dross to trying to separate itself of his tools of work. His approximate number is of Thirty Mil Mi-8 and twenty Mi-24 SuperHind Mk.V Organization. *''Group formed by 10 soldiers under the order of a Sergeant. '' *''Band formed by 10 Groups (100 soldiers) ordered by a Champion. '' *''Warband formed by 10 Bands (1.000 soldiers) ordered by a Warboss. '' *''Army formed by 10 Warband (10.000 soldiers) ordered by Warlord.'' Equipment '''Small Arms Heavy and Crew-Served Weapons *'Browning M2': .5O caliber heavy machine gun, very common on vehicles. *'DShK': Ex-Soviet 12.7mm machine gun, common vehicles. *'NSV': Ex-Soviet 12.7mm machine gun, common on vehicles. *'KPV': Ex-Soviet 14.5mm heavy machine guns, common on vehicles in AA mounts. *'GshG-5.45-6:' Soviet-made 5.45mm minigun, relatively rare, mostly mounted on vehicles *'ZU-23': Ex-Soviet 23mm AA gun. *'RPG-7': Ex-Soviet 85mm rocket launcher, mostly V2 and V3 variants, from ex-Portugal and pre-war stocks. *'M72 LAW': Disposible Rocket launcher, from ex-Portugal and Spanish stocks. *'122mm D-30': Soviet 122mm Howitzer. *'152mm D-1': Soviet 152mm Howitzer. *'2A44 203mm howitzer': Ex-Soviet 203mm howitzer. Rare. *'BM-21 Grad': Multiple Launch Rocket System, Soviet-design. Relatively common, mostly using post-war manufactured ammunition and sometimes launchers. Sometimes mounted on trucks Light Vehicles *'Transport Truck': Former Moroccan and Spanish military. Includes both transport variants and armed "gun trucks". *'High Mobility Multi-Wheeled Vehicle:' Late 20th century all-terrain vehicle. Can be equipped with various weapons including machine guns, miniguns, and anti-tank missiles. *'Pick-up Truck': Pre-war civilian vehicle, various models, hundreds in inventory. Used as light transport, and as armored and armed "technicals". *'Tractors': Various models, repurposed farm vehicles used to tow artillery or trailers. Few hundred in inventory Armored Vehicles *'M60 "Patton" Main Battle tank' *'M113 Armored Personnel Carrier': APC. *'M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicle:' Infantry Fighting vehicle. *'MC12 Stryker:' Infantry Fighting vehicle. *'Improvised Armored Vehicles': Non-standard post-war vehicles, typically trucks or tractors armored with scavenged steel plates and armed with mounted weapons- machine guns, missile launchers, or light cannons. Many are modified into self-propelled guns with light or medium cannons and many are designated as "mobile artillery". Aircraft *30 Mil Mi-8 is a medium twin-turbine helicopter In addition to its most common role as a transport helicopter, the Mi-8 is also used as an airborne command post, armed gunship, and reconnaissance platform. *20 '''Mi-24 SuperHind Mk.V '''is a large helicopter gunship, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Attack_helicopterattack helicopter and low-capacity troop transport with room for eight passengers. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Post-War militaries Category:Raiders